


Some Good Shooting

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love, Lovers, M/M, Secret Relationships, Shower Sex, Slow Sex, Soft sex, Trans Character, Trans Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Lance and Shiro had been nothing but a hurricane of spats and frustration since the switching of lions. And then quite suddenly...they weren't anymore. Hunk couldn't figure out what had changed between the blue and black paladins but the rest of the team just seemed happy the two were working together. Maybe a little too well in fact.Unbeknownst to the others, really all it took to change the two paladin's attitudes toward each other was one hard kiss in the hangar doors.





	Some Good Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self indulgent little blip because I need more of Shiro calling Lance his sharpshooter in my life. And also have you all considered how upset Hunk would be if Shiro and Lance were banging and Lance didn't tell him? He'd be really upset. He and Lance are bros! Bros tell each other when they are banging teammates. Enjoy! Sorry for any errors as this is unbetaed. Find me on Tumblr at @AshesSmashes

 

Shiro's voice swam between Lance's ears, hanging there like new clothes in a closet. Shiro's tenor was deep, stern, but Lance could pick up on the little hints of satisfaction there between the syllables.

 

The bright explosions lit up the star sprinkled sky around them. The boom of ships meeting their end was the music Lance became enveloped within.

 

"To the left, Lance!" Shiro barked and immediately Lance's eyes followed the directions.

 

Three fighters came up behind in a futile attempt to pepper the great ship in gunfire. Lance swung his controls, easing his hands, causing his lion, the right hand of Voltron, to fire off several rounds to greet the ships. He hit every one, with utter grace and he snickered snidely. They never stood a chance.

 

"Nice Lance!" Shiro exclaimed and the praise went down to Lance's very soul and made everything in him practically sing.

 

"You got it boss." Lance chirped.

 

The victory was already firmly placed in the palms of their hands, their work here was done. Lance landed his lion in its’ hangar.

 

It had taken time, to accept the smaller, brilliant red Lion as his own. He'd missed blue. Tremendously. They'd bonded, they were close. It was hard at first to accept this new relationship. Red was fussy, at first, but slowly they had learned to become accustomed to one another. Now she seemed unwilling to land on the castle floor and let Lance exit her. The battle had been too short. She wanted more.

 

"I know girl. I know, but you need rest. Beauty sleep is good for you." Lance scolded as her weight set down with a loud echo

 

Lance always took his time leaving the hangar. It had taken him this long to build up a strong relationship with the red lion, so he always made it a point to hang around, talk to her a bit and make sure she was ok after the battle. She seemed to enjoy his praise.

 

Lance's boots echoed the castle walls. He could hear the buzz of the control room before he entered, the others obviously having beaten him there. Which was not unusual. The doors rushed open and he was greeted by the rest of the team’s beaming faces. The victory had been hard fought.

 

They were operating well.

 

 _Finally_.

  
All of the switching had really left the team struggling to find footing. There had been some knockdown drag outs, some high tensions and some pissing matches of course. It hadn't been an easy road. The most strain seemed to have come from the newly reunited black paladin and the newly placed red paladin. The two had been a couple of rams, knocking horns more than just a handful of times. But things had seemed to even out. They were working together fluently. They seemed to have settled into a perfect harmony that had come out of left field.

 

Suddenly the two operated like a well-oiled machine, jabbering to each other over the radio during battle in a series of broken phrases that didn't seem to make any sense to anyone else but the two of them. Hunk had been the first one to notice the shift. He'd brought it up a couple of times but Pidge and Allura didn't have a clue as to why either. They just seemed grateful for it, regardless of its cause.

 

Really, he supposed he could just ask Lance what had caused the sudden aura of peace…but that unsure side of him figured that was just prying. Lance told him everything.

 

Always.

 

They had been friends for years, there wasn’t a thing that wasn’t shared knowledge between the two of them. Lance would tell him if it was anything more than the two teammates just setting aside their differences and making amends.

 

Hunk stood in the control room, eyes trained on the appearance of Lance, the lanky man walking with just a slight bit of drag in his step. Though it had been a victorious battle, they all still came out just a little worn.

 

The grins exchanged were happy yet tired. Lance joined the circle of the others, helmet tucked under his elbow dutifully. His blue eyes flicked up, colliding with the black paladin's.

 

 Shiro had already been looking in his direction, Lance's gaze meeting him in the middle. And the second Lance realized this, a small smile made it to Shiro's lips. The gesture reached all the way up to his eyes. It was kind, and dare he say proud. Maybe.

 

"Great job team. That was an excellent fight." Shiro said in his typical fatherly tone.

  
The team was used to his after battle pep talks, highlighting where they'd been strong and where they needed to touch things up. Pidge laughed and was off on a tangent about the new upgrades she had set loose on her lion before the fight. Hunk agreed they'd worked beautifully and the two clapped hands giddily.

 

Lance breathed in.

 

He really hoped they would wrap this up quickly, he needed a shower and a nap.

 

And then a pause fell over the paladin's.

 

"Especially you Lance, great shooting." Shiro said kindly, attention directed to the paladin.

 

Lance felt his eyes widen and then a silly grin settle onto his face. He could feel the slight hint of blush crawling into his cheeks, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. The team agreed, all of their praising shifted to Lance, recalling his quick reactions during the fight. The young man grinned and shrugged.

 

"Eh, it was nothing." Lance chuckled modestly.

 

“I mean I am just the best sharpshooter this side of the galaxy.” He followed up with a cheeky grin and the team groaned playfully in response.

 

After a short meeting, going over some of the movements of the empire and where they might strike next the group began to disperse. Lance lingered, eyes stalling as he watched Shiro speaking with Allura, their conversation not seeming to be dying down. Lance sighed and turned, ready to drag himself to the shower rooms. But not before Shiro's voice caught his attention.

 

"Lance one more thing." Shiro said as he headed over to Lance.

 

Lance paused looking back over his shoulder, eyebrows rising in curiosity.

 

"Yeah what's up?" Lance asked cocking his head.

 

"I'd like to run some drills with you on the training deck this evening, rest up a bit and we will pick up there." Shiro explained.

 

Lance internally grimaced. The last thing he _really_ wanted to do was squeeze in more training. He was hoping he could get the evening off. And then Shiro's eyes shimmered with something genuinely devious. It was fast though, and if Lance hadn't been so close to the other paladin he would have missed it.

 

"Meet me in the showers in twenty." Shiro whispered leaning in very slightly, his voice dropping so only Lance could hear.

 

Lance swallowed thickly. Oh. OH. The training talk had been a cover so Shiro could break his conversation with Allura for a moment. Lance understood now. A little grin tugged at the corner of his lip.

 

"Sure thing Shiro. See you then." Lance dismissed himself casually and turned to go, but not before giving Shiro one last glance. The black paladin's eyes were steel, dark with suppressed arousal that was just about to bubble over the brim. Lance smiled wider as he turned, clasping onto Shiro's secret message giddily. He swayed his hips just a little more drastically as he made his exit and he just _knew_ Shiro's eyes were following along with every rock of his slender backside. He hoped it was killing him. He chuckled.

 

The twenty minutes were nearly the death of Lance. He had originally wanted to maybe cram in a fifteen minute nap, possibly grab some food, but none of that happened by the time he'd collected his clothes and made it to the showers.

 

He got there early.

 

Of course.

 

He always did.

 

His nerves wouldn't allow him to be a millisecond late. That was just unheard of…for him at least.

 

The young man placed his bundled clothing on the bench inside of the showers’ belly, stripping his uniform bodysuit down and his undergarments then depositing them in the bins along the shower hall.

 

He grimaced. He was glad he'd gotten here early because he could _smell himself_.

 

He emanated with the scent of what he'd consider to be along the lines of the inside of a weblum. He hadn't smelled that personally but he'd heard Hunk talk about it enough times to make the connection.

 

He had just enough time to rinse himself off before his company arrived. He waited for the water to warm before stepping beneath its stream. His shoulders relaxed upon contact, rivers of water cascading down luscious plains of sun kissed skin. He cracked his neck to the side and reached for his personal bar of soap.

 

The shower rooms were big enough for each of them to choose their own shower and line it with their favorite products. Lance easily outdid the rest of them in the sheer amount of bath products he had displayed along his shelves. He had a very specific skin routine. The rest of them could bite his ass. And without fail when anybody ran out of something Lance was the one they came begging to.

 

Lance's slender fingers brushed through wet locks, working the water through, quickly adding his favorite shampoo, lathering the coconut smelling substance through his dark hair. He hummed into the sensation of his own nails against his scalp and this type of pampering was exactly what he needed after the heat of battle. He had no sense of time there in the shower's warm embrace, losing himself to the water and the warmth and the private moment he had all to himself.

 

He'd nearly forgotten Shiro's whispered words in the control room as he hummed, collecting an old song his mother used to sing to his siblings and himself. It was cheery and light. Something she would rehearse while putting together dinner, or gardening in the backyard, the soil fat and full of fresh vegetables and fruit. Those tomatoes were always the sweetest. Lance sighed. He almost wished he'd have had time for dinner before all of this. His stomach reminded him grumpily of its neglect.

 

Lance perked as footsteps announced the arrival of another presence. He felt his heart begin to race just slightly, those same nerves gathering in the pit of his stomach, the butterflies taking flight within the cage of his chest. He'd have thought they might have faded after the first few encounters, and yet they hadn't. If anything they were only more amplified. He was hardly aware that he was holding his breath, the sound of the water hitting the tile being the only thing to be heard.

 

The silence lasted several moments, the seconds ticking by, only making the young man's pulse pound in his ears as he waited. Maybe it was Hunk. Maybe he was wrong about the identity of whomever had entered.

 

But then a low, sweet whistle kissed at his senses. Lance smiled at the tune, enamored by the soft sound. Lance allowed the jovial thing to go on for a few moments, a courting song that was just between the two of them. For only their ears to recognize. Lance sucked in a breath and pursed his lips, whistling back softly, meeting the song, finishing his favorite part of it, giving an answer to his counterparts soft prodding for permission. Like a secret code. A beautiful, silly little code.

 

Lance turned slightly as the glass shower door came open wide. The familiar man was wearing nothing but a grin and a towel, eyes lighting up upon the sight of Lance.

 

Shiro was pretty sure his heart came to a complete stop as he soaked in the beautiful view before him. He'd seen thousands of stars, hundreds of planets, sunsets that would make a grown man shed a tear and yet still nothing quite compared to this. Lance was a galaxy all his own, framed there in the shower stall like a master painting, skin glowering in the bright castle lights, beads of water glittering like diamonds as they traveled down him. And then Lance offered him a smile, lips exposing flawless pearly teeth and Shiro melted right there. He couldn't have been more stupidly enamored with the younger paladin. So much so it tiptoed along the lines of painful.

 

"Hey." Lance purred.

 

"Hey." Shiro mimicked, still wearing a stupid grin as his eyes roamed the length of Lance.

Lance rolled his eyes blatantly, his cocky attitude and that defiant little action was tugging directly on Shiro's heartstrings.

 

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to join me?" Lance said teasingly, body turning, hands falling to his cocked hips.

 

Shiro huffed out a laugh.

 

The young man was already killing him slowly and he'd only been in his presence for a handful of moments.

 

The adrenaline of battle still rung through his veins, the energy not yet having faded from his fingertips. The drone of explosions and gunfire still hung in the back of his skull, but more importantly the tone of Lance's voice during the heat of the firefight. Lance hadn't wavered. Not in the slightest. He'd been so quick to react, humming with effortless skill, hitting his marks, not even really needing Shiro's words in his comm. He and Shiro had been intertwined well, not even having to really speak to one another to know what needed to be done. It had been a well preformed dance, all steps in time with the music.

 

It was a far cry from the way they'd been operating just a few months ago.

 

It still hurt him how he'd acted.

 

He'd clung to the days where Keith had been in the red lion. He'd had a strong connection with Keith. One years old and built over many battles. Lance had not been that. Lance, the footing of Voltron, something Shiro had considered far from the action. He hated himself for how little thought he'd put into Lance.

 

But then everything had been turned upside down, crashed to the floor like shattered china and they all had little choice in the matter. He was used to the way Keith operated, not Lance. He'd fought against it, trying to form Lance into Keith, trying to approach it all in the same manner and all it had done was tear them apart. He would never forget the fight that had jarred Shiro enough for him to realize things needed to change.

 

The two had stood in the hallway of the hangars, Shiro's voice starting off stern but level as he'd grilled Lance over their performance. Lance's shoulders had been tight, building with formed frustration, he was a bomb, tension rising until finally it had just gone off.

 

“Lance, when Keith was the red paladin-…” Shiro started sharply.

 

But the sentence never made it to full formation.

 

"I'M NOT KEITH! I WILL NEVER BE KEITH!!" Lance had shouted.

 

The sound of his voice had rattled Shiro down to his bones. The young man was right. He wasn't Keith. Nor would he ever be. And in that moment, Shiro realized...he didn't really want him to be.

 

He'd stood there, unsure of what to say next, and so he instead chose to say nothing at all. Lance had stormed away, done with Shiro, with the conversation, with _everything._

 

Shiro had gathered his idiotic pride off the floor and he'd gone to Lance's room so late that night, his apology wrapped up in a neat little package. He remembered how sad it had made him seeing Lance's obviously tired face when he'd answered his door, a silk robe slung around his shoulders, one sliding down, exposing an expanse of caramel skin, decorated with a dusting of freckles. Shiro had never noticed those before. He remembered thinking how beautiful they were.

 

Lance had accepted his apology, the young man gracious and forgiving as always. And the moment Lance had laughed and brushed the spat off as if it were nothing… that was the very second Shiro realized how gorgeous Lance was. And it had been a downhill stumble from there. He trained with Lance, accepting that Lance and Keith were so different, in the best of ways, Lance fought differently. Lance operated differently. He smiled more and laughed loud and was very bad about personal boundaries. Shiro hung off the other man's endless amount of quirks, falling hopelessly deeper.

 

It had been a rough battle, but they had come out unscathed, Lance's quick thinking having cut them out of an impossible bind. Shiro had met him at the door of his hangar, Lance having barely taken his helmet off his head, his chocolate locks wild and unflattering.

 

Shiro couldn't stop himself, his body was moving and he was just along for the ride at that point.

 

He grabbed either side of the former blue paladin's face and hauled him in for a hard kiss. Their lips had touched, the two alone in the big bay doors, and Lance had frozen, feet cemented to the castle floor. Shiro had been washed with regret as Lance did not kiss back. He reared back, embarrassed, mortified with himself, ready to stutter out a quick apology, but not before Lance hooked his fingers beneath the breastplate of Shiro's armor and dragged the man toward him.

 

Shiro's boots had squeaked against the polished flooring as Lance tiptoed just slightly to press their mouths together once more. Shiro had curled big arms around Lance, lost in the embrace, in sweaty, tired bodies suddenly entwined, in the hard, overly needy kiss that only seemed to deepen with every passing second. Their mouths had moved together easily, quickly, as if it were something a long time coming and now that it was upon them they couldn't get enough.

 

Lance bit his lip a little too hard, Shiro pushed back into the display of affection a little too eagerly. They'd broken apart, staring at each other with bewildered expressions and reddened lips.

That night had ended with Lance tangled in Shiro's sheets.

 

Shiro pulled the towel from his waist, leaving his decency and the weight of the world at the shower door. As the glass closed behind him, the two were then wrapped in the warmth of a space tailored for just them. Suddenly the war, the universe, the Galra, Zarkon, that all slunk away and faded to far off white noise.

Shiro's gaze rolled slowly over Lance's slender body. The bigger man invited himself into Lance's personal space, his arms sliding unhurriedly around the younger man’s hips, wrapping him tightly in the embrace. Lance hummed as Shiro pressed into him from behind, resting his chin on the dip of Lance's collar. He very slowly ghosted his lips against Lance's pulse, the first kiss followed by several more, trailing them up to the young man's jaw. Lance grinned, allowing his eyes to slide closed.

Shiro was a great shadow behind him, Lance shivering slightly as he felt the bigger paladin press his flaccid cock flush to Lance’s rear. Lance let loose of the breath he’d been holding, hips gravitating backward into his partner.

Shiro’s Galra made hand settled on the curve of Lance’s body, thumb easing slow shapes into the beautiful flesh.

Lance turned in Shiro’s arms, offering the wide smile to his counterpart.

The two came together hard, hearts thundering, mouths sliding against one another's, hands roaming one another, exploring over the exposed skin that had become such familiar territory.

They kissed as if it was their last moments in this world, relentless and sloppy and far too needy. The black paladin bullied Lance backward until the slender man’s rear bumped into the shower wall, corning his beautiful little prey.

Shiro kissed the side of Lance's mouth.

"My sharpshooter." Shiro huffed languidly.

Lance inflated just slightly on the nickname, cheeks heating and hands tightening on Shiro's shoulders.

"Fuck I love it when you call me that." Lance giggled softly.

Shiro's fingers slid the lines of Lance's body, enjoying the way the young man bowed into him.

"You were fantastic today." Shiro huffed.

Lance ate up the praise like a four course meal, feeding on the bigger man's enamored words.

"My beautiful, _stunning_ , little sharpshooter." Shiro huffed as his thumb gently pressed into Lance's engorged dick.

Lance sucked in a sharp breath, tensing against the other man's touch. Shiro grinned into the other man's neck as Lance careened backward. The black paladin's digit slowly circled the younger man's sensitive cock, setting fire to the blue paladin's gut.

Shiro's fingers were gentle as the first slid into Lance's entrance, dragging a high, wispy gasp out of the young man. His digit was quickly joined by another, stretching the younger man just slightly.

 

Lance purred into the motion of Shiro's fingers, curling in just the way he liked, easing in and back out, coaxing more strangled little moans out of his lover. And like the tease he was, suddenly Shiro took his fingers away, leaving Lance to whine around the loss.

 

Shiro did not hesitate to collect Lance into his arms, lifting the younger paladin with ease.

 

Lance very much enjoyed how easy Shiro made it seem.

 

Lance hooked his lanky legs around Shiro's heavy waist, hands tangling in wet two toned locks.

 

"You were so sharp. I don't think there's a target in this universe you can't hit." Shiro huffed, digits tracing along Lance's entrance teasingly.

 

Lance grinned bucking into his partners grip.

 

He was growing just the slightest bit impatient with his partner’s slow pace.

 

"Yeah, I know." Lance shuddered.

 

"Shot me right in the heart." Shiro chuckled softly.

 

Lance huffed out a laugh.

 

"Oh my gosh that's so cheesy stop." Lance giggled.

 

Shiro peppered light kisses along Lance’s flushed cheeks.

 

“I can’t help it, it’s true. I’m afraid I’m just a hopeless romantic with you around.” Shiro chuckled.

 

Shiro held Lance tight as he pressed his head against Lance's folds, entering with a soft, patient thrust of big hips. The two men sighed in unison, clinging to one another with needy fingers.

 Shiro whispered praises into Lance's mouth, kissing him hard, big hands holding Lance steady against the wall. Lance clawed at Shiro's shoulder blades as the black paladin found his slow pace, grinning and huffing against the younger's cheek.

 

"Fuck you feel so good sharpshooter." Shiro panted, his tone low and full of arousal.

 

Lance groaned out softly, whispering jumbled hints of Shiro's name. Shiro nipped at Lance's ear, pressing him into the wall harder, the warmth of the water swallowing them whole.

 

Shiro's thumb worked circles over Lance's cock, causing the young man to mewl into him, his lanky form quaking against him. Lance was tight around Shiro, the big man fucking into him harder, driven by blind need, overwhelmed by Lance's beauty. Mouths wandered over each other, trailing marks and tokens of their admiration across exposed skin. Keeping their voices to whispers quickly faded as both climbed to their finishes, clutching onto one another firmly, kissing meanly, moaning hot words of admiration.

 

Hunk's legs were tired as they dragged him toward the shower rooms. Normally he'd have insisted on food first, then shower, but the day had left him needing to switch the order of things. The big man entered the vast room, got about four steps in, and froze.

 

He could very clearly pick apart the two voices drifting from the third shower stall down.

 

" _Shiro, Shiro I'm gunna come, oh fuck Shiro please!!!_ "

 

" _Come for me my little sharpshooter._ "

 

Hunk turned on his heel, abandoning he entire mission to take a shower completely, cheeks hot. Hunks legs couldn't move fast enough as he raced toward the large room he and Pidge often held up in for hours at a time.

 

Pidge looked up from her work as Hunk entered, obviously flustered.

 

"What's wrong?" She asked looking back down at whatever mechanism she had picked apart before her.

 

Hunk swallowed.

 

"I just...well…uh...Lance and Shiro...you think there's anything....going on there?" Hunk stuttered awkwardly.

 

Pidge peered over her glasses once more.

 

"They've been banging for weeks. They think they are sneaky. They aren't. Did you just now catch on?" She said flatly.

Hunk opened his mouth and then snapped it shut.

 

"Lance is my best friend he...always tells me everything! He didn't tell me. And you didn't say anything??" Hunk complained.

Pidge shrugged her shoulders up.

"He will say something when he's ready I'm sure." Pidge muttered.

Hunk pouted.

It was much later when Lance finally wandered into the mess hall.

Hunk was still a bit peeved over not getting his shower before his food, but he supposed some stress cooking was in order after the events of the evening. Lance looked sickeningly sedated as he slumped down at the table and his eyes flicked up to his friend.

"Hungry?" Hunk asked quickly.

Lance nodded.

"Yeah I'm starving." Lance huffed.

"Yeah, y’know strenuous activity and all just riles up he appetite...I mean uh...from...battle and all..." Hunk babbled.

"I made space pancakes. I mean well, they kind of look like pancakes. They taste like them. Kind of." Hunk rambled on.

Lance cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok what's up, you are rambling." Lance sighed.

Hunk stormed over and plopped down at the table.

"You and _Shiro_ and you didn't tell me???" Hunk whimpered looking at Lance pitifully.

Lance grimaced.

"I...how do you know?" Lance whispered.

"You weren't exactly quiet earlier. I just wanted a shower." Hunk muttered.

Lance felt himself light up bright red.

"I mean well to be fair I didn't tell anybody." Lance tried feebly.

Hunk pouted harder.

"We are best friends! Best friends tell each other when they are... _banging one of our teammates_ " Hunk argued.

"I thought you'd end up sleeping with an alien first honestly." Hunk muttered.

Lance sighed.

"I'm sorry buddy. I didn't think you'd really...want to know?" Lance whispered.

"And keep it down you want the whole ship to know?" Lance growled.

Hunk frowned.

"Pidge already knows." Hunk huffed.

"What!?" Lance barked.

Hunk shrugged.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I promise if I ever have any more life changing events I'll tell you. Or love interests, or whatever." Lance said crossing his heart.

Hunk nodded.

"Well I mean I hope you don't have any other love interests. You better not cheat. That's awful. And Shiro's really nice. So don't you dare." Hunk rambled.

Lance held up his hand.

"Hunk. Stop. I promise I won't." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Are we good?" Lance asked.

Hunk nodded again, feelings a little less hurt.

"Yeah. We are good." Hunk giggled.

"So...details?" Hunk teased.

Lance groaned.

"What the quiznak Hunk, no!" Lance laughed.


End file.
